User blog:Dimensional consciousness/120-cell and Cubistic matrix
The cosmic tetractys is made out of 10 tetractyses and as I have shown the tetractys encodes the Kathara grid which is the 12 vibrational dimensions as the hexagonal yod so 10×12=120 and 120(12=3) if you remember, is related to the number 15: *1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10+11+12+13+14+15=120 There are 15 vibrational dimensions which are the 12 dimensions and the Trinity dimensions and the number 15 is related to the numbers 7 and 8(7:8) which correspond to outer and inner creation and the number 12 is related to 78(7:8): *15=7:8=56=7 star tetrahedron tetractys *1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10+11+12=78=7:8 The number 7 is outer creation and the number 8 is inner creation: *7=7 dimensions of outer creation *8=8 dimensions of inner creation Outer creation and inner creation reflect each other. The geometry of outer creation is the flower of life and the geometry of inner creation is the Kathara grid. The Trinity surrounding the hexagonal yod can be the 8th dimension and higher whilst the hexagonal yod can be the 7th and lower. The 7 and 8 tetractyses form the 64 tetrahedron grid: *7 tetractys=1+2+3+4+5+6+7=28 *8 tetractys=1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8=36 *7 tetractys+8 tetractys=28+36=64 Also as we know the Kathara grid corresponds to the Dodecahedron which has 12 faces and the 120-cell is a 4-dimensional dodecahedron which is made up of 120 dodecahedrons and the 120-cell makes up the E8 lie group and the lower dimensional E8 lie group is made out of tetrahedron meaning it corresponds to the 64 tetrahedron grid. Cubistic Dodecahedron The cubistic matrix is the structure of the universe and it is formed out of singularities merging and the cubistic matrix can be made out of dodecahedron and in my X and Y equation, the dodecahedron is a singularity because it has a negative volume. So if the cubistic matrix is made out of dodecahedron then we can form the 120-cell out of the cubistic matrix and the 120-cell forms the E8 lie group and the cubes that make up the cubistic matrix contain/form star tetrahedrons which make up the 64 tetrahedron grid and they correspond to the Tetragrammaton which has a value of 72 so the different levels of Tetragrammaton/Tetractyses correspond to 72 and this corresponds to the 72 roots of the E8 lie group so when the cubistic matrix made out of dodecahedron fractals it fractals 72 times so the other 168 roots of the E8 lie group fractal 72 times. Ringularities and singularities As we know superstrings are ringularitys(ring-shaped singularity because it's spinning) which are the center of a negative volume infinite-dimensional infinite tetrahedron grid(shape) but the ringulatity is outside of the shape because the shape has a negative volume and because the shape has a negative volume it is a singularity itself. *The singularities cancel each other out because all the singularities merge together(Also the singularities are black wholes and they contain the psychic dimension(Zero-point field)) when they merge they become the energy field(Zero-point field). (This could be a 0-Brane) *The ringularities are basically energy loops and they join together(the ringularities when they vibrate are superstrings) when they join together they form the shape/structure of the energy field. (This would be a 1-Brane AKA a superstring) Particles are waves(vibrating superstrings) in the energy field and the shape of the energy field is the infinite tetrahedron grid/Cubistic matrix. The energy field is a Bose–Einstein condensate which is charged(The fractal field is charged). Our universe is made up of 3D shapes and as we know lower-dimensional shapes make up higher-dimensional shapes so 3D shapes make up 4D shapes. Higher-dimensional shapes construct higher vibrational dimensions. Everything in the universe is made out of energy, all the particles are vibrations in this energy and the shape of this energy is the infinite tetrahedron grid fractal as explained above and this infinite tetrahedron grid is 3D and makes up the 4D infinite tetrahedron grid fractal which makes up the 5D infinite tetrahedron grid fractal and so on(To infinity). Our universe is, therefore, the face of a 4D infinite tetrahedron grid so it is a membrane(Membranes and strings). Menger Sponge, base 3, Sierpinski triangle and Membrane The Menger Sponge is a cube fractal and is base 3 because its first order is made up of 27 cubes but the 7 inner cubes are removed(so 20 cubes). The dimension of the Menger Sponge is 2.7 which relates it to the 27 cubes which is a 3×3×3 cube and the number e which is 2.7 and e is related to higher dimensional spheres encasing higher dimensions and this relates it to pi and the even numbers/doubling sequence. Hexagons(hexagonal yod) can be turned into cubes and if we fractal the hexagon we can form Sierpinski hexagon and if we fractal the cube we can form the cubistic matrix. Pascal's triangle mod 3(base 3)'s dimension is 1.6(phi) and the Sierpinski hexagon has the same dimension as Pascal's triangle mod 3 and what's interesting is that √2.7=1.6 and the doubling sequence forms the cubistic matrix. 1.58 is the dimension of the Sierpinski triangle. "Arrowhead construction of the Sierpinski gasket" is basically forming a folding like fractal which forms Sierpinski triangle and this is the fractal shape of the membrane and as we know Sierpinski triangle is formed out of Pascal's triangle which shows a connection between the membrane and Pascals triangle and as we know Pascal's triangle is formed out of the zero-point field. *e^0.5671432904097838729999686622≈1.75(Ω Constant) *1.58/0.5671432904097838729999686622≈2.7 Extra information Cubistic matrix The Dodecahedron is the Kathara grid Cubistic matrix and the tree of life Dodecahedron and the cubistsi matrix Kathara grid and 24 Subquantum kinetics 0-Brane Quantum near-horizon geometry of a black 0-brane(One PDF i found whilst researching into 0-branes): We investigate a bunch of D0-branes to reveal their quantum nature from the gravity side. In the classical limit, it is well described by a non-extremal black 0-brane in type IIA supergravity. The solution is uplifted to the eleven dimensions and expressed by a non-extremal M-wave solution. After reviewing the effective action for the M-theory, we explicitly solve the equations of motion for the near-horizon geometry of the M-wave. As a result, we derive a unique solution that includes the effect of the quantum gravity. The thermodynamic properties of the quantum near-horizon geometry of the black 0-brane are also studied by using Wald's entropy formula. Combining our result with that of the Monte Carlo simulation of the dual thermal gauge theory, we find strong evidence for the gauge/gravity duality in the D0-brane system at the level of quantum gravity. The 0-brane action in a general D=4 supergravity background: We begin by presenting the superparticle action in the background of N=2, D=4 supergravity coupled to n vector multiplets interacting via an arbitrary special Kahler geometry. Our construction is based on implementing kappa-supersymmetry. In particular, our result can be interpreted as the source term for N=2 BPS black holes with a finite horizon area. When the vector multiplets can be associated to the complex structure moduli of a Calabi-Yau manifold, then our 0-brane action can be derived by wrapping 3-branes around 3-cycles of the 3-fold. Our result can be extended to the case of higher supersymmetry; we explicitly construct the kappa supersymmetric action for a superparticle moving in an arbitrary N=8 supergravity background with 1/2, 1/4 or 1/8 residual supersymmetry. Pascals triangle Tetractys and Pascals triangle formed from the Trinity A New Discovery about Dodecahedrons If you unfold the dodecahedron to get it's net you can join 10 of these nets and you can fold the nets so the points join together to form toruses and you will form 81 toruses out of the dodecahedron also the 120 faces of this unfolding could be the membrane surface of the 120-cell so each one is actually a dodecahedron. Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog